Hotdog Dinner
by Selphy
Summary: Um,well Skie form "The Party and Grounded" goes over to Andie's house for dinner,nothing but trouble!!!!!! R&R Please!!


Okie well....blah blah blah and all that legal stuff like what belongs to squaresoft like the names and stuff!!!!......Um this is the Dinner...it takes place a little after Grounded and The Party.....right after the first day for school!.....Just to get everyone stright....here are the characters, Clay and Jillian Leonhart (Rinoa and Squall's twins) Andie Dintch (Zell and Sara's daughter...who is also a HOTDOG lover!!!) Junior Almasy (Seifer ans Quistis's kid) and then there is Noah Heartiilly-Almasy (Rinoa and Seifer's daughter,trouble maker....*but we love ya Noah*) and last but not least...Skieler Kinneas (well DUH Irvine and Selphie's daughter) And.....I think thats about it sept I need someone girl and guy to play the part of Rajin and Fujin's son and daughter just e-mail me...seein all these people are made aftter real people...sept the squaresoft FF8 people!!!!...okie anough with the gibber gabber on with the story!  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Andie's House  
  
I slowly made my way up the stairs and to the porch.The house was big,VERY big. But Zell,Andie's dad, was at one point and time a SeeD.  
I looked the lime green door up and down, there was a very strange hotdog wreath hanging over it. Figures with Zell and Andie the worlds fastest hotdog eaters liveing there. I raised my hand to ring the door bell, VERY cautiously, afraid of what sound it might make.You never know with the Dintchs. Andie's mom, Sara, was normal...but as for Andie and Zell, her dad, well I just won't say that about my best friend and her loveing family??????...Before the doorbell could even begin to ring the lime green frount door flew open and Andie skidded to a stop right in frount of me.  
Hopping up and down with excitement she waved me into her house and slamed the door behind us.  
"You will never EVER guess what we are haveing for dinner Skie"  
I shruged....."I have no clue Andie??" I said as I gave her the evil eye.  
"HOTDOGS" Andie yelled at the top of her lungs.  
I hit my self in the forehead and mumbled a slight DUH!...  
Then came Zell running down the stairs and skidding to a stop right in frount of me just like Andie had done at the front door.  
  
**********  
  
*About a half and hour later*  
After watching the evening news which happend to have batman on it, of corse Andie was right in frount of the TV giveing it googly eyes and pratcily drewling all over the place. I personaly don't know what she likes better hotdogs or Batman? It was finally time for dinner, I couldn't wait I was sooo happy to eat seeing that Junior and Andie found some way to get MY lunch all over themselfs.   
"DINNER" Sara yelled up the stairs trying to over power the radio that was playing in Andie's room.  
Before I knew it me and Andie were raceing down the stairs and into the kitchen. We both skidded to a stop right before the dinner table and stumbled into our chairs.  
"HOTDOGS,HOTDOGS" Andie was now bunceing in her chair.  
"ANDIE...it is time to eat please act older then two at the dinner table dear" Sara, her mom, looked down at her plate in dispointment.  
"AWWWW Hun please be easy on the girl she is only excited because we are haveing hotdogs!!!" Zell looked at Andie and gave her a nod of approval.  
  
*********  
  
*After dinner*  
Zell offered to take me home,but knowing the way he drives i desided to just call my Dad and have him came and get me. I really didn't feel like haveing a heart attack, i was only 15.I called my Dad on my cell, no one answered. Knowing my rents' they were in their room, seeings I wasn't home. I hung up the cell and called Junior. Finally after about 30 rings I hurd a "Talk to me" On the other line.  
"Hay, sexy" I let out a snicker.  
"I need a ride, you goin to come get me?"  
"Yah, I guess, wouldn't hurt my rep. to pick up some babe of the side of the road."  
I sighed "Yah, just so happens I am at Andie's"  
"Oh well then,two hot babes,in one night"  
"haha VERY funny Junior!,just come and get me before my Mum and Dad get worried,again!"  
"Ok, ok, I am on my way be outside waiting for me ok?  
"Deal..."  
I shruged, hung up the cell and put it back into my purse. I couldn't wait to get home, I couldn't call Clay here, Andie just might go crazy.  
Finally,after 30 minunts my ride came. As soon as I got into the car and we were off I was on the phone with Clay,we talked on the cell all the way to my house. Finally,once we were there and I had thanked Junior for bringing me home Clay had to go. It was 10:30 anyway and after this hotdog filled night I think I am going to lay off going to Andie's house for a loooong time.  
  
  
  
*Ok well there is chapter 3, it is ten,no twenty times better then grounded.Only one problem i wrote this before I wrote The Dinner and guess what according to my storys the Dinner happend first.Well screw that,I will just have to change that one!!!!! Well I hope you liked it and about the Rajin and Fujin's kids......someone reviewed my story and said they wanted to be in it. If you just e-mail me I will put you in if that is okie with you still??????? Okie well please read look-alikes....I worked really hard on that story..........I really did!!!!!!   
  
  



End file.
